Zyro
SL name: Zach Tsuyoi Character name: Zyro Character description: A dark blue humanoid Reploid with long black spiky hair and purple eyes. His complexion is looking like he's in his late 20s. He also has small folded up sabers attached to his arms and lower legs. Weapon(s): Forearm and lower leg saber blades. They can shoot cutting beams with each slash or fire a narrow beam for precision. Can also slam them down for a giga impact. Tech: Has Viral Programs to infect and control both forms of technology and even reploids. However on Reploids it's limited for a certain amount of time. Abilities: His armor can cloak for a limited amount of time. Not only that but it can also harden and absorb damage. However it can only absorb a limited amount of damage before he releases it into a powerful burst. Or can use it for a limited power boost. Faction: Maverick Biography: Much of Zyros past is still a mystery even to him. He doesn't care though, all he knows is that he hates humans, and will never be their slave. He views himself as his own Reploid, doing what he wants and when he wants. Even if those things are against the law. He love testing his viruses on other Reploids and modifying them accordingly. One of his big tests was at a Arctic Research base. It was a joint base of both human and Reploid workers. Zyro was testing a new sleeper virus on those Reploids. That virus could change them into a maverick at his will. Not really controlling them fully but only when and how they become maverick. Once a Reploid is infected, the viruses presences is near impossible to find. Even the Reploid infected wouldn't know either until it was too late. Zryo began to sneak around the base and infect his Virus to all the Reploids he came in contact with. What makes it worse is some of the infected Reploids could pass it on to others. As time went on, the Reploids infected began to turn maverick and the base lost contact with the outside world. All Reploids are assumed to be infected. After Zyro saw that his virus was a success, he planed to use a transmitter and upload the it to the net. Therefore infecting every Reploid in the world with it. However, this plan was foiled by Plasma Drake, and one of the human workers named Mikealia. When the two encountered the Maverick, Mikealia was mortally wounded by him. Taking a arm saber through her stomach. While Bleeding out, she managed to stall the virus from being upload as Drake fought Zyro. Knowing his chances of living are slim, he sets the transmitter room to blow while making his escape. Drake was forced to leave while Mikealia stayed behind. He and Her both knew her wounds were to great to survive. Therefore staying and keeping any chance of this virus getting out. Unfortunately for them, Zyro did manage to escape but lost all his data on the virus. Setting him back to square one. For now, he is playing his cards carefully now. Waiting for the right moment to let loose a new deadly virus.